


A Stream You Will (Definitely) Forget

by Falling_Future



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gen, Hypnosis, Hypnosis Kink, Jeremy gets hypnotized okay, Livestreaming, Masturbation, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Public humilation, Vibrators, judge me all you want but, kind of, yes I'm serious, you guys know darn well that there's weirder fics in the bmc fanbase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Future/pseuds/Falling_Future
Summary: Jeremy sets up a stream which leads to....interesting results.





	A Stream You Will (Definitely) Forget

“Hello?” Jeremy eyed the small camera on his laptop. The motions were repeated verbatim on his screen in a small window within some sort of online streaming site. Once he realized things were functioning properly, he smiled and rolled back in his chair. “Alright, and we’re live!”

 

The scrawny teen rhythmically tapped the sides of his bulky headphones thrice and bit his lip as he scooched closer, only keeping his head and chest in view of the stream. This was a little side hobby for Jeremy, nothing too unusual. However, in a strange set of occurrences, Jeremy’s seemed to gain a following. Not a massive one of course, but it ranged from fifteen to thirty watchers, all being the same people. He knew this by the set of usernames next to the video screen displaying the chat log. Most of the messages were friendly, while others sounded cryptic and ominous. Jeremy was used to the teasing, after all what are some weird kids over the internet going to do to him? All was fine with no incident.

 

“U-Uh,” He stammered, still not used to socializing, even if he was the sole body in the house. “How are….you guys?”

 

The chat responded after a moment, almost all of them being  **“good! wbu?”** Or  **“rocky day but maybe tomorrow will be better.”**

 

“Oh okay okay,” Jeremy said while nodding, reading over each message. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. “So you guys want a game or for me to just t-t-talk for a little bit?”

 

There were a few answers, but the majority appeared to want the boy to keep talking. One chat stuck out to him from a particular user.

 

**“Is he gonna do it again?”**

 

Jeremy raised a brow. “Do what? T-To be honest I kinda forgot what happened in last week’s stream.” It was very unusual for Jeremy to just…forget that. He remembered turning on the laptop, recording and streaming, but… the rest is a foggy haze. When he returned to his senses he had decided to abruptly end the stream. Maybe he was dehydrated or just really tired. Yeah that was it.

 

**“Hopefully he will,”** Another one replied.  **“Last time was a tease. Better see the full package this time.”**

 

_ “Wh?” _ Jeremy’s nose scrunched up in confusion. “I dunno what you guys are talking about are you fucking with me?”

 

The chat, along with Jeremy, were trapped in a loop of confusion. Sighing, Jeremy brushed it off, getting back to conversing with his loyal followers. “So, uh, is there anything interesting any of you have to say?”

  
  


////

  
  


A half hour in, and tiredness was beginning to claim the young boy’s mind. He blinked slowly and yawned, rubbing the darkness away from under his eyes. “Y-Yeah,” He mumbled in response to the chat. “I’m getting a little tired but we just started. I-I-I’m gonna push on a little harder a-“

 

A loud beeping sound caused Jeremy to flinch back in his seat. It was so sudden he hadn’t even noticed the donation notification that popped up in the center of the screen. “Hm?” He narrowed his eyes. A thirty dollar donation. Jeremy’s brows raised in surprise, heart racing. “Whoa! Holy shit w-we got a pretty big donation! Thank you to….” He drew out the last word as he searched for the patron’s name. However, along with the donation, was a message to read along with it.

 

“User Mindfucker says that…what the fuck?” The more Jeremy read, the more unsettled he was. “Do you remember me from last time? It was so much fun. But I’m back now and here to stay this time….”

 

A groan left the boy’s throat as he plopped into his seat. He remembered this person, but just barely. When the chat asked about his unamused reaction, he huffed. “This fucker’s been being all weird and shit. I dunno why I don't just ban him but….” A donation is a donation, even if it was some sort of weird joke. It was then that he noticed, just below the text, was a link.

 

“Oh god what’s this?” Jeremy clicked on the link hesitantly, expecting loud porn or a total gorefest, basically anything to get him kicked off the stream. To his surprise, all that came up, was a moving image of a pink and purple spiral, constantly spinning. The bright colors illuminated Jeremy’s weirded out expression. However, the chat was going wild. It had been slow at first, but once the spiral appeared on screen they all seemed ecstatic, as if they wanted this.

 

“What’s so important about this?” Jeremy asked, still staring at the spiral. “It’s just….a dumb spiral…” He yawned again and rested an elbow on the wooden desk, his right cheek propped up with his hand as he tilted his head. Soon enough, the soft, thrumming hum started, buzzing in Jeremy’s head. He blinked a few times, but rather than be annoyed by it, it almost felt…natural. Like he knew this binaural beat as if it were an old friend. A small smile appeared on his face, humored by this silly joke. But this joke, he found strangely calming…. As if any stress from today, no, his entire life, would just melt away. As long as he continued to stare, he’d be at perfect peace.

 

He spent who knows how long, maybe five, maybe ten, minutes when a word appeared on his screen. Jeremy didn’t even flinch at the big white text, with one simple command

 

**OBEY**

 

It was so mundane, so easy. One single task was all Jeremy had to do. And so he did. He obeyed gladly, his gaze locked onto the beautiful spinning spiral. The more he looked into that never-ending center, the better he felt. The more relaxed he had felt, coming in soothing wave after soothing wave.

 

**DEEPER**

 

Jeremy understood immediately, and the boy’s stiffened shoulders began to slump with ease as he stared deeper into the spiral. No not stare, sink. He was sinking deeper into calmness, into happiness… Every other minute a word would flash on the screen, and Jeremy gladly listened.

 

**SINK**

 

Jeremy sank deeper this time, and was now convinced the soft hum was his brain going all fuzzy and slowly melting away into bliss. Whatever, it’s not like he’d miss it.  **OBEY** appeared again, and Jeremy moved his head. It was subtle, just barely there and proving there was still free will and resistance left within him, but it would soon be a losing battle.

 

When the word  **MINDLESS** flashed onto the screen, Jeremy’s eyelids drooped, creating a hazy, half lidded expression as he stared. His mind was focused on one thing: Obeying the spiral. Obeying whoever was in control. Yet that irritating nagging at the back of his head to stop all this silliness was the one obstacle keeping him from a complete trance. A noise left Jeremy’s lips, one of protest or perhaps of annoyance, but it was the most he ever did.

 

The words started to appear in rapid succession, assaulting Jeremy’s dimmed senses. Nothing mattered anymore except the image on his screen, the key to relaxation. And relaxation, was being mindless. He knew that now. Not thinking was good, being without a mind is good. Let have someone else do the thinking and obey….

  
  


**OBEY**

**OBEY**

**MINDLESS**

**OBEY**

**SLUT**

**MINDLESS**

**MINDLESS**

**OBEY**

**OBEY**

**OBEY**

  
  


When the dopey smile and vacant eyes consumed Jeremy’s face, it was a pure sign that he had let go. That his resistance and free will was no more, leaving this empty headed doll behind to be controlled and commanded.  **GOOD BOY** appeared on the screen and Jeremy nodded in agreement. He was a good boy! Good boys are mindless and always obey! The humming in his head continued, even though his headphones had slipped off minutes ago. He didn’t need headphones, nor did he need the screen. All of it was embedded in his blank mind. In fact, it was the only thing in his mind.

 

The chat seemed to go quiet, save for one.

 

**Mindfucker: Pleasure is obedience, slut. Obedience is pleasure. Do you understand?**

 

Jeremy nodded meekly, his smile widening.

 

**“Good boy.”**

 

The name made a warmth spread throughout Jeremy and took his master’s advice to heart. Pleasure comes from obedience…. Already, his jeans were starting to feel tighter than usual, making him rub his thighs together. His master quickly took notice of Jeremy’s squirming

 

**“Getting horny slut? You are~ You love being a horny, obedient slut, remember~?”**

 

“Yes,” Jeremy whimpered before biting his lip. Last week’s incident came flowing back to him. He recalled all the joy and pure unfiltered pleasure that had coursed through his body that night, and was slowly becoming desperate for a taste of more.

 

**“Good boy.”**

 

Jeremy smiled again, his erection twitching in his jeans.

 

**“You’ll get to play, but first go and change. You remember what to wear don’t you~?”**

 

Nodding, Jeremy walked out of the room, leaving an empty room that showed off his far wall, bed, and abandoned chair. When the sounds of someone coming back came into presence, the chair was pushed aside by a nimble pale arm, revealing the spectacle to the stream. Jeremy was donned in nothing more than a pink pair of lacey panties, accentuating his bulge nicely.

 

“Is this good?” He asked, voice bordering on slurring.

 

**“Yes it is. Good boy. Now then, play with yourself. In front of everyone. make sure we can all see now~”**

  
  


Obeying, the mindless boy sat back in his seat, except this time, he scooted back so that his knees were in view. He lifted his legs up and his heels pressed against the desk for support, spread out evenly and showing off the twitch in his thin panties. A hand shot straight down and Jeremy immediately gripped his erection through the soft material, rubbing and groping it every now and then. His eyes fell closed and a symphony of moans escaped him, head tilted back. His hips bucked up, giving the viewers a nice little show. This continued on for another minute or so, Jeremy growing harder, needier, and dumber with each minute. Obedience is pleasure, and if he’s feeling pleasure, then the more mindless he’d be.

 

**“Good boy.”**

 

Jeremy massaged his clothed dick harder at the praise.

 

**“You like being mindless?”**

 

He nodded happily.

 

**“Good. Your brain is gone, melted. It’s just….cream. Nothing but a thick, warm cream inside your head, sloshing around and sticking everywhere. You like that slut?”**

 

“Y-Yeah~!” The teen could barely hold back another moan as his hand started to make it’s way down the lining of the freshly bought lingerie.

 

**“Wait-“**

 

Jeremy whined, his face falling.

 

**“Show everyone that pretty ass of yours!” The tone sounded more cheery this time around. “Good boys always show off their asses, don’t they?”**

 

It was an immediate response. Jeremy turned around, knees pressed against the bottom of his chair as he bent over, exposing his rather plump and delicate ass to the camera. He reached around and gave it a good smack before squeezing it hard. He gasped, pre-cum beading out from his tip and leaking through the panties. 

 

The viewers could see the mess between Jeremy’s legs beginning to form. This was humiliation at its finest, and Jeremy would happily endure it. He was nothing more than a boy toy slut that lived for cock. Nothing more, nothing less. It was his job to pleasure and entertain, thinking was out of the question. So, he moved his hips up and down, making his pale ass bounce in front of the camera. The lewd act occurred for another minute before Jeremy turned around and sat back down, soaking his lingerie in pre-cum that had dripped onto the chair earlier. He panted at that; being covered in a hot stickiness that smelled so amazing and drove him even deeper, how could he possibly resist?

 

**“Get the vibe slut.”**

 

This time, it was a direct order, a command. Jeremy nodded and briskly walked over to one of his drawers, pulling it open with a loud thunk. He fished around and retrieved one mini vibe, clutching the small round object in his hand as he sat back down. He returned to the position from earlier, legs spread even wider so he could show off just how badly he needed to b fucked

 

**“Good slut. How about you put that vibe into your puckered asshole and fuck yourself silly~?**

**Mindless is pleasure~ Obedience is pleasure~”**

 

Words flashed on the screen again just to make sure Jeremy got the memo

 

**OBEY**

**OBEY**

**OBEY**

**SLUT**

**SLUT**

**MINDLESS**

**HORNY SLUT**

**DUMB BOY**

**OBEY**

 

Jeremy smiled wide and wasted no time in slipping the pair of wet panties off and discarding him, exposing his twitching length, the tip slightly red and throbbing with droplets of pre-cum leaking from it. He quickly got to work and shifted to show off his tight entrance, rubbing it with two fingers before pushing in. Jeremy squirmed and let out a high pitched whine, but soon adjusted to the fit. He began pumping and scissoring his ass, feeling it stretch and contort until he was clenching around his fingers. He pulled them out, and in their wake, were replaced with a small white vibrator. With the single push of a button Jeremy was soon racked with pleasure.

 

_ “Fuck~!” _ His breathing grew heavier, hips bucking fervently for any kind of friction. His tender entrance vibrated and buzzed with the toy inside of him, hitting just the right spot that drove him up the wall. He started to bounce in his seat, tongue lolling out of his mouth and eyes crossed in aching pleasure. His dick was a rod at this point, hardened and pulsing as it awaited that one final push.

 

**“You want to cum, don’t you slut~?”** It was a surprise Jeremy managed to read it through his squirming.

 

_ “M-Mhm~!!” _

 

**“Are you a good boy~?”**

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

**“Bounce faster.”**

 

Jeremy obeyed like the mindless toy he was.

 

**“Good boy.”**

 

More pre-cum spilled out from his leaking slit.

 

**“Let all that pleasure build up inside you. Be reminded of how good being mindless feels and the rewards that come with it. Be reminded that obeying your master forever and always will be your one goal in life. You’re a fucktoy, slut. Nothing else. Your head is empty and full of cum. There’s no need to think anymore. All that’s left for you, is a world of pleasure.”**

 

Jeremy gripped his shaft, far too eager to cum and tugged hard, moaning yet again.

 

**“Easy now slut. Now then, you wanna cum~?”**

 

“Yes please!” That final cry came out as pure desperation.

 

**“You wanna be mindless forever~?”**

 

_ “Yes! Please yes!  _ I-I wanna be mindless forever master~! I wanna be a dumb cumslut forever~!”

 

**“Good boy. All you have to do to become a permanent slut, is to cum. Go ahead and cum if you want to be a dumb fucktoy for the rest of your life~”**

 

After a few more pumps from his hand, Jeremy came with a loud moan, a white hotness spilling over from his cock and into his hand. Something in his mind jolted, like a cable snapping. Oh well, he could care less. He was in bliss forever, all he had to do now was obey his master like a good boy. He didn’t mind, in fact he couldn’t wait to give his viewers more shows …

 

**“Good slut. Feels good to be dumb and mindless doesn’t it?”**

 

Jeremy simply nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'mma be doing stuff like this for a little bit. If you enjoyed then feel free to leave a request if you'd like!


End file.
